


Daylight Saving Time

by Square_Orange



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Post-Reichenbach, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Orange/pseuds/Square_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for John to change the clocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight Saving Time

As I twist a knob on the back of the clock, I see time move back an hour- the Winter knocks.

Another season has crawled past without my noticing, because you were the one who noticed, and now that you're gone my eyes seem to have shriveled up to dirt.

If I had seen it from the start-

If I had repeated my exclamations of "amazing" and "fantastic" a thousand times over-

Would you have believed me?

Would it have made any difference?

If I twist this dial back enough, could I change things?

You were not happy. I learned that the hard way. I can only hope that wherever you are now is better, and that your world is kinder than this one.

At least... I hope your blanket of mud is keeping you warm.

I envy that mud. I'm jealous that it holds you, when all I ever managed was a brush of shoulders or a bumping of feet. I'm disappointed that you will spend eternity in that soil instead of in my arms where you belong.

_We could have been forever._

The clock only turns back an hour. I need more time.

_We needed more time._


End file.
